Bon JoviFF: I'll be there for you
by Jeany1980
Summary: Jessy und ihre beste Freundin Melissa fahren nach London zu einem Bon Jovi-Konzert und erfahren dabei einiges über Jessys Vergangenheit. Wird Jessy damit klar kommen?
1. Chapter 1

„Bye Mom

„Bye Mom! Bye Sam! Macht euch ein schönes Wochenende!" rief Jessy. „Viel Spaß in London!" riefen die beiden zurück, als der Zug bereits losgefahren war. Jessy schob das Fenster ihres Zugabteils nach oben und verschloss es wieder. Endlich ging es nach London. Darauf hatten Jessy und ihre beste Freundin Melissa, von allen nur Melly genannt, schon seit Wochen gewartet. „Kannst du es glauben, dass wir in zwei Tagen im Hyde Park sein und dort eine Megaparty mit Bon Jovi feiern werden? Ich glaub es einfach nicht." Melly war bereits jetzt schon total aufgeregt. „Nun tu nicht so, als ob wir noch kleine Kinder wären. Wir sind bereits 21 Jahre alt! Nun krieg dich mal wieder ein!" versuchte Jessy Melly zu beruhigen. „Wir haben noch eine Weile Fahrt vor uns. Also entspann dich!"

Nach zwei Stunden Musik hören und Bücher lesen, kamen sie in London an der King's Cross Station an. Ihr Hotel, das sie gebucht hatten, lag ganz in der Nähe vom Hyde Park. Sie wollten als erstes einmal in ihr Hotel, um ihre Taschen abzuladen. Gleich um die Ecke fanden sie auch schon die nächste Underground Station und machten sich auf den Weg.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt traten sie aus der Queensway Station heraus und das Hotel war schnell gefunden, da es nur ein paar Straßen weiter lag.

Melissa ging zielstrebig auf die Rezeption zu, um sich und Jessy anzumelden. „Cooper? Ja, da haben wir eine Reservierung über ein Doppelzimmer für vier Nächte. Hier sind Ihre Unterlagen, die Sie bitte ausfüllen müssten. Ich werde Ihnen erst einmal die Schlüssel geben, damit Sie Ihr Zimmer aufsuchen können. Die genaueren Formalitäten könne wir später klären. Die Zeiten für Frühstück und Abendessen finden Sie in Ihrem Zimmer auf einem Informationsblatt und der Speiseraum befindet sich im Erdgeschoss gleich hier um die Ecke. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Begrüßte sie ein netter junger Mann am Tresen und er erklärte ihnen noch alle Formalitäten. Jessy und Melly nahmen ihren Schlüssel entgegen, machten sich samt Gepäck auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

Ihr Zimmer lag im dritten Stock und hatte eine wunderbare Aussicht auf den Hyde Park. „Wow, sieh dir diese Aussicht an! Der Park ist fantastisch!" Jessy war ganz aus dem Häuschen. „Und da sollen am Sonntag 100.000 Leute reinpassen? Ich kann mir das noch nicht so recht vorstellen. " „Hey, eh wir hier rumstehen und grübeln, würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir erst einmal etwas essen gehen. Ich habe nämlich einen Mordshunger." riss Melly Jessy aus den Gedanken. Um das gesagte zu untermalen, knurrte in diesem Moment auch Mellys Magen. „Kommst du?" fragte Melly, während sie schon an der Tür stand und den Schlüssel in der Hand hielt. „Okay, na dann lass uns mal sehen, was es unten so zu mampfen gibt. Auf geht's!" Sie liefen die Treppen runter und fanden auch gleich ohne Probleme den Speiseraum. Als sie ihn betraten, konnten sie nicht glauben, was sie da sahen. Eine riesige Tafel mit kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten erwartete sie. Alles hätten sie von diesem Hotel erwartet, nur das nicht. Es war nicht sehr teuer gewesen, aber hatte ihnen von Anfang sehr gefallen. Da Jessys Eltern hier schon einmal ihren Urlaub verbracht hatten, war es fast logisch gewesen, dieses zu nehmen. Auch wenn die Mädchen schon so gut wie erwachsen waren, beruhigte es die Eltern ungemein, sie in guten Händen zu wissen.

Jessy ging auf die Tafel zu und nahm sich einen Teller, welchen sie ziemlich voll belud und sich einen schönen Platz am Fenster suchte. Auch Melly nahm sich einen Teller und packte einiges an Essen darauf. Sie folgte Jessy zum Tisch. „Moment, ich hol mir noch ein Glas Wasser. Magst du auch welches?" „Ja, bitte. Bring mir auch eines mit!" bat Jessy sie.

„Was meinst du? Wollen wir heute noch ein wenig London unsicher machen?" wollte Jessy von Melly wissen. „Kein Problem. Wie wäre es mit der Oxford Street? Das dürfte fürs erste reichen. Die ist ja ziemlich lang." schlug Melly vor und Jessy war begeistert von der Idee. „Klasse, da können wir ja mal nach Bon Jovi-CD's Ausschau halten. Vielleicht haben die hier welche, die es bei uns nicht gibt." Jessy schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Zeit haben wir ja heute noch genug." Es war kurz vor 19 Uhr und die Mädels nahmen sich noch ein wenig Zeit zum Essen. Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie in ihr Zimmer, um zu duschten und frische Kleider anzuziehen und vor allem bequeme Schuhe, denn die Oxford Street würde einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen.

10 Minuten später standen sie wieder an der Undergroundstation vom Nachmittag. Bis zur Oxford Street wollten sie zwei Stationen bis zur Marble Arch fahren. Als sie die Straße betraten, strömte ihnen ein fröhliches Gewusel von Menschen entgegen und überall gab es interessante und spannende Dinge zu sehen.

„Also, nach was halten wir zuerst Ausschau? Willst du etwas besonderes kaufen? Ich würde schon ganz gern mal nach ein paar Klamotten schauen wollen!" Jessy hatte beschlossen, diesen London-Trip einfach nur zu genießen. „Los komm, ich hab ne Idee." Melly zog Jessy einfach in das Menschengewühl und ließ sie erst wieder los, als sie im nächsten CD-Laden vor den Bon Jovi-CDs standen.

„Puh, das war vielleicht ein Abend!" Jessy lies sich auf ihr Bett fallen und streifte die Schuhe von ihren Füßen. Sie waren sage und schreibe 4 ½ Stunden auf der Oxford Street unterwegs gewesen und hatten noch nicht einmal die Hälfte geschafft. Sie hatten immer wieder etwas neues entdeckt und auch einiges gekauft. Unter anderem auch einige CDs, die sie noch nicht hatten.

Nach dem Shoppingtrip hatten sie noch eine Weile in einem kleinen Restaurant gesessen und etwas getrunken. Auf dem Rückweg hatten sie die U-Bahn genommen, weil ihnen die Füße zu sehr weh taten.

Nun lagen sie im Hotelzimmer und ließen den ersten Abend Revue passieren. „Los, wir hören uns gleich mal die CDs an. Gib mal her!" Jessy schaltete den CD-Player an, den sie mitgebracht hatten und legte „Stranger in this town" von Richie Sambora ein. „Wow! Absolut klasse! Hoffentlich sing Richie beim Konzert auch einen Song!" seufzte Melly.

Nachdem die CD zu Ende war, verkrochen sie sich beide ins Bett, aber konnte natürlich längst noch nicht schlafen. Sie berieten noch lange, was sie am nächsten Tag, welcher ein Samstag war, machen könnten. Sie beschlossen, die Tower Bridge und den Tower zu besichtigen. Da auch das London Dungeon gleich daneben lag, wollten sie dies auch noch mitnehmen. Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie auch schon eingeschlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

Shopping & Sightseeing

_Shopping & Sightseeing_

Am Samstagmorgen erwachte Jessy als erste. Sie konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Nachdem sie einigermaßen munter war, schnappte sie sich ihr Lieblingsbuch und ließ sich in der Badewanne ein heißes Bad ein.

Nach einer Weile hörte sie, dass Melly auch aufgewacht war und stieg aus der Wanne raus. Sie putze sich noch die Zähne und zog sich an. Als Jessy aus dem Zimmer kam, war ihre Freundin noch ganz verschlafen und bekam kaum die Augen auf. „Na los! Komm schon, du Schlafmütze! Wir haben heute viel vor!" Mit diesem Kommentar schob wurde Melissa in Richtung Bad verfrachtet. Da half kein protestierendes Maulen und Gähnen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam sie munter wieder aus dem Bad raus. Frisch geduscht sah die Welt doch ganz anders aus!

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Das Angebot war wieder einmal sehr reichlich. Von Croissants über Brötchen, Brot und Kuchen gab es alles. Auch Cornflakes und Süßspeisen waren in Massen vorhanden. Jessy und Melly nahmen sich reichlich zu essen und gingen wieder an einen Tisch am Fenster.

„Mmh, hätte nicht gedacht, dass das Frühstück hier so lecker schmeckt. Aber ich glaub, ich hab erst einmal genug." stellte Jessy seufzend fest „Ja, das stimmt, das Frühstück ist wirklich lecker." pflichtete ihr ihre Freundin bei und stand auf, um sich schon die nächste Ladung zu holen. Jessy staunte immer wieder über die „Gabe" Mellys, soviel essen zu können, wie sie wollte und nicht dicker zu werden.

Nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück ging der Tag erst richtig los. Jessy und Melly liefen wieder zur U-Bahn-Station und stiegen ein. Sie wollten bis zur Tower Bridge fahren und sich dort ein wenig umschauen. Nach einigem Umsteigen kamen sie schließlich an. „Oh Mann, sieh mal, wie teuer der Tower ist. Wollen wir da wirklich rein?" Melly war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den Eintritt zahlen wollten, da es ihr doch recht teuer erschien. Auch Jessy war nicht so angetan von dem Preis und so entschieden sie sich, nicht den Preis zu zahlen, sondern einfach um den Tower herum zu laufen und ihn sich von außen anzusehen. Auf der anderen Seite lag die Tower Bridge. Da man diese auch von innen besichtigen konnte, entschlossen sich die beiden, dies zu versuchen. Viel teurer konnte es ja auch nicht sein. Gesagt, getan! Der Eintritt tatsächlich doch etwas billiger. Also nichts wie rauf! Dachten sie sich und bereuten es nicht Es war berauschend, von oben den Verkehr auf der Brücke zu beobachten und die Aussicht war grandios. Man konnte meilenweit schauen. Es war, als ob sie fliegen würden. Melly und Jessy schauten sich alles ganz genau an und erfuhren dabei viel die Geschichte der Tower Bridge und zu sehen gab es auch allerhand. Nachdem sie eine Weile damit beschäftigt waren, mehr über die Entstehung der Bridge zu erfahren, sah Melly auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es doch schon recht spät war. Melly versuchte Jessy weiter zu ziehen, gab dann nach einer Weile aber auf und meinte „Wenn du jetzt nicht mitkommst, werde ich mich allein gruseln gehen und du bist dann schuld daran, wenn ich mich zu Tode erschrecke!" „Okay, ich komme ja schon." murrte Jessy widerwillig.

Wieder auf festem Boden gingen die zwei auf strikten Weg zum Gruselkabinett in der Nebenstraße. „Sag mal, willst du da wirklich rein? Das sieht mir irgendwie zu gruselig aus!" bekam Jessy auf einmal kalte Füße. „Ja, ich will da auf jeden Fall rein! Und du kommst mit! Dir wird schon nix passieren!" lachte Melly ihre besten Freundin an.

Im Dungeon war es dann plötzlich gar nicht mehr so schlimm, fand Jessy. Es gab viel zu lachen und auch viel zu gruseln. Hier und da versuchten sie sich als „Täter" und die jeweils andere musste dann logischerweise als „Opfer" herhalten. Auch als sie „zum Tode" verurteilt wurden und in ein etwas marode aussehendes Boot steigen mussten, nahmen sie das mit Humor. Selbst der Shop musste aufs genaueste inspiziert werden. Als sie auch den letzten Penny ausgegeben hatte, schauten sie auf die Uhr. „Oh Shit, wir sollten langsam ins Hotel zurück. Müssen doch ausnutzen, dass es so ein großes und unfangreiches Abendessen gibt. Wir können ja später noch wohin. Los komm!" Jessy zog Melly am Jackenärmel hinter sich her zur Underground.

Zum Glück dauerte die Fahrt nicht allzu lange und die beiden bekamen noch ein reichhaltiges Essen im Hotel. Es waren warme Speisen, wie Hähnchen, aber auch Brote mit Wurst im Angebot. Es bestand auch die Wahl zwischen Salaten und Süßspeisen zum Abschluss. Da Melly und Jessy den ganzen Tag durch London gelaufen waren, hatten sie gar nicht gemerkt, was für Hunger sie hatten. Sie schlugen kräftig zu und ließen es sich schmecken. „Wow, koste mal dieses Hähnchen! Das ist superlecker!" riet Jessy Melissa für den nächsten Gang. „Oh ja, das riecht schon so gut. Ich bezweifle aber, dass ich so eines noch schaffe." Schließlich begaben sie sich satt und zufrieden in ihr Zimmer.

„Okay, alles können wir heute noch machen, aber nicht auf die Oxford Street." protestierte Jessy. „Meinetwegen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns noch den Picadilly Circus anschauen? Es ist noch früh am Abend." Schlug Melly vor. „Das klingt gut. Da soll es auch einen angesagten Club geben." „Alles klar. Dann werden wir uns mal in die Hufe schwingen." Minuten später saßen sie wieder in der Underground. Der Picadilly Circus war nicht weit weg. Nur 10 Minuten und sie waren da. Der Abend wurde schon wie der vorherige sehr lang, als sie in einen Club reingelassen wurden. Es lief super Musik und die zwei hatten einen riesigen Spaß, was wohl auch daran lag, dass London mehr oder weniger schon recht gut auf Bon Jovi eingestimmt war, denn der DJ spielte sehr viele Lieder der Band und die Leute tobten auf der Tanzfläche. Erst spät abends kamen die beiden wieder ins Hotel zurück und schlummerten mit der Aussicht auf den nächsten Tag auch dementsprechend schnell in ihren Betten ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Konzert

_Das Konzert_

Endlich! Sonntag! „Hey Jessy, wach auf! Es ist Sonntag! Partytime!" weckte Melly ihre Freundin. „Komm schon, wir wollen doch nicht im Hyde Park ganz hinten stehen!" „Was? Wovon redest du? Lass mich weiterschlafen!" muffelte Jessy noch im Tiefschlaf. „Weißt du nicht, was heute ist? Los, ab ins Bad mit dir!" drängelte Melissa. „Heute ist Jovi-Time!" „Was? Wie? Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt? Ich bin schon wach!" Jessy sprang aus dem Bett und sauste ins Bad unter die Dusche. „Wollen wir dann gleich zum Park?" rief Jessy von der Dusche aus zu Melly. „Natürlich! Ich will so weit vorn stehen, wie es geht. Erst einmal holen wir unsere Fanclub-Bändchen und dann suchen wir uns einen schönen Platz. Wollen wir noch frühstücken gehen? Hab Hunger!" „Du hast doch immer Hunger!" grinste Jessy. „Danach machen wir aber los! Bon Jovi, wir kommen!" mit grinsenden Gesichtern machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Nach dem Frühstück, welches natürlich ausgiebig war, kauften sie noch etwas zu essen für den langen Tag und begaben sich zum Hyde Park. Da sich das Einkaufen etwas länger hingezogen hatte, weil Melly wieder ziemlich wählerisch gewesen war, war es bereites 14 Uhr und der Eingang für Fanclub-Mitglieder war nicht schwer zu finden und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie ihre Bänder um die Handgelenke geschlungen. Melissa und Jessy konnten sich auch ohne Probleme noch einen Platz im vorderen Bereich sichern, obwohl schon ziemlich viele Leute da waren. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, das hier 100.000 Menschen Platz haben sollen." grübelte Melissa. „Darüber hast du gestern schon gegrübelt und wir werden es spätestens nachher sehen beziehungsweise dann auch hören. Gib mir lieber erst mal was zu trinken rüber!" Es war zwar nicht heiß, aber dennoch sehr warm und die Sonne schien sehr angenehm auf die selbstbedruckten schwarzen T-Shirts der Mädchen herab.

Jessy und Melissa verbrachten die Zeit bis zum Konzert damit, sich mit anderen Fans anzufreunden und sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, Handynummern auszutauschen und als ein Fan anfing, „Bed of Roses" zu singen, stimmten alle drum herum sitzenden Fans mit ein. Menschen aus ganz Europa waren angereist, nur um dieses Konzert im Hyde Park hautnah mitzuerleben.

Gegen 19:30 Uhr kam die Vorgruppe auf die Bühne und die Fans konnten sich mehr oder weniger nur die Ohren zuhalten, denn der Sound war miserabel und einfach schlecht. Nach 45 ohrenbetäubenden Minuten war die Band jedoch wieder von der Bühne.

„Eigentlich schade, dass der Sound so schlecht war. Das war vielleicht doch eine gar nicht so schlechte Band, so wie es klang!" überlegte Jessy. „Kann schon gut möglich sein, aber stell dir vor, die Support Band klingt besser als der Haupt-Act. Das wäre eine Katastrophe für die Veranstalter und Bon Jovi." pflichtete Melly ihr bei.

Eine halbe Stunde später ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Plötzlich ein Kreischen. Jessy und Melissa sprangen vom Boden, auf dem sie gesessen hatten, auf und streckten sich. „Melly, schau mal, da ist Hugh. Es geht los!" Jessy war ganz aus dem Häuschen und mit ihr tausende andere Menschen auch. Als nächster kam Dave auf die Bühne und stellte sich an sein Keyboard. Während Hugh und Dave sich warm spielten, kam Tico auf die Bühne und platzierte sich hinter seinen Drums. Zusammen spielten sie die erste Töne des Songs „Bounce" vom aktuellen Album. Vom hinteren Teil der Bühne konnte man einige Gitarrenklänge vernehmen. Es war Richie, der in diesem Moment auf die Bühne lief und als letzter kam Jon mit seinem Mikro an die vordere Seite der Bühne gesprungen. Während dieser paar Sekunden schrie sich der ganze Park die Seele aus dem Leib und als Jon beim Refrain angekommen war, sang ein riesiger Chor mit Jon die Zeilen textsicher mit.

"Bounce, bounce!

Nothing's gonna keep me down.

Bounce, bounce!

Stand up, shout it out.

Bounce, bounce!

I play hard, I play to win.

Count me out, count me in.  
I'll be bouncing back again."

schalte es aus dem Park heraus. Nach diesem grandiosen Auftakt folgten die Songs „You give love a bad name" und „Wild in the streets". Nachdem „Wild in the streets" beendet war, begrüßte Jon seine Fans mit einem lauten „Hallo London, seid ihr bereit für eine riesige Party?" Geschlossen riefen ihm alle „Yeah!" entgegen und entlockten Jon eines seiner unwiderstehlichen und jungenhaften Grinsen. Dafür bekam er dann von den meist weiblichen Zuschauern ein Kreischen als Antwort.

Jon sah Richie an und dieser wusste auch gleich, was er spielen sollte. Die ersten Töne von „Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars" erfüllten den Park sogleich mit dem Klatschen von tausenden Händepaaren. Alle sangen und tanzten mit. Nach dem Lied spielte Jon ein wenig mit den Fans. Er sang, und sie mussten es ebenfalls singen. Natürlich kannten die meisten Leute dieses Spiel schon und spielten begeistert mit. „Seid ihr noch fit?" wollte Richie wissen, wo ihm zur Antwort ein lautes „Ja!" von den Fans entgegen schallte. „Come on, Richie! Let us play one of our favourite songs!" Kaum hatte Richie in die Saiten gegriffen, erkannte Jessy ihr Lieblingslied! „Oh mein Gott, sie spielen es! Sie spielen ‚In these arms'!" Jessy konnte sich nicht mehr halten und sang lauthals mit. Obwohl sie dies schon bei jedem Lied bisher getan hatte, versuchte sie, noch ein wenig lauter zu singen.

„If you want commitment.

Take a look into these eyes.

They burn with fire.

Until the end of time.

I would do anything,

I'd beg, I'd steel, I'd die,

to have you in these arms tonight."

Am Ende des Songs sangen die Fans einfach weiter.

"I'd hold you

I'd need you

I'd get down on my knees for you

And make everything alright

If you were in these arms

I'd love you

I'd please you

I'd tell you that I'd never leave you

And love you till the end of time

If you were in these arms tonight"

Jon hielt das Mikrofon in die Menge und tat nichts. Er lies das Publikum singen und behielt recht. Der riesige Chor von Stimmen machte seine Sache super und Jon konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen, dass er doch gleich von der Bühne gehen könne, da das Publikum ja sowieso jeden Song auswendig kannte und er ja nicht mehr gebraucht würde. Selbstverständlich war das Publikum diesbezüglich anderer Meinung.

Der nächste Song war der Lieblingssong von Melly. Wieder einmal war das Publikum kurz vor dem Ausflippen, als „In these arms" zu ende war und die Band gleich darauf das Lied „It's my life" anstimmte. Diesmal schrie und tanzte sich Melly bei dem Lied die Seele aus dem Leib.

„It's my life,

it's now or never,

I ain't gonna live forever,

I just wanna live while I'm alive,

It's my life!

My heart is like an open highway

Like Frankie said

I did it my way

I just wanna live while I'm alive

It's my life!"


	4. Chapter 4

Als Jessy zwischendurch auf die Uhr schaute, merkte sie, dass die Zeit inzwischen schon recht weit fortgeschritten war und der

Als Jessy zwischendurch auf die Uhr schaute, merkte sie, dass die Zeit inzwischen schon recht weit fortgeschritten war und der größte Teil des Konzertes bereits vorbei war. Sie entschloss sich, von nun an nicht mehr auf die Uhr zu schauen, sondern das Konzert einfach nur zu genießen. Nach „It's my life" folgten noch „Raise your hands", „Runaway" und auch noch „Undivided". Richie legte auch mit „I'll be there for you" einen Beweis dafür an den Tag, dass er mindestens ebenso gut singen konnte wie Jon.

Jessy und Melly standen dank ihres Fan-Bändchens im Pit und es war bekannt, dass während des Konzerts immer einige Fans auf die Bühne geholt werden. Auch in London war dies so. Melly hatte mehr oder weniger schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sie beide es noch bis auf die Bühne schaffen könnten, denn es waren schon einige Fans auf der Bühne gewesen.

Leider neigte sich das Konzert langsam dem Ende zu, als Jon sagte: „So, ich glaube, es ist langsam Zeit, Good Night zu sagen. Aber wir haben noch einen besonderen Song für euch." In genau diesem Moment kam ein Typ von der Security auf Melissa und Jessy zu. Er bat sie beide, über die Absperrung zu klettern. Dies ließen sie sich nicht zwei mal sagen. Der breitschultrige Mann führte sie zu einem kleinen Vorraum, wo schon einige andere Fans warteten. „Oh mein Gott, ich glaub, ich kipp da oben um!" flüsterte Jessy zu ihrer Freundin. „Vielleicht hebt dich Jon ja auf!" grinste Melly zurück. Dafür bekam sie von Jessy einen kleinen Schlag gegen den Oberarm. „Au! Hör auf damit!" „Dann hör auf, so einen Unfug zu reden! Genau deshalb ist es gar nicht so gut, dass du on-stage bist, du quasselst dann einfach drauf los, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was du sagst!" warnte Jessy Melly. Jedoch hatten sie gar keine Zeit mehr, darüber zu diskutieren, was passieren würde, wenn irgendjemand auf der Bühne ohnmächtig werden würde, denn genau in diesem Moment wurden sie auf die Bühne gebracht. Beide Mädchen standen auf der rechten Seite der Bühne, also bei Richie. „Okay, unser letzter Song für heute Abend wird ‚Bed of Roses' sein. Es war super mit euch! Bis bald London!" rief Jon und spielte die ersten Akkorde von "Bed of Roses" auf seiner Gitarre.

"Sitting here wasted and wounded

at this old piano

Trying hard to capture

the moment this morning I don't know

'Cause a bottle of vodka

is still lodged in my head

And some blonde gave me nightmares

I think she's still in my bed

As I dream about movies

they won't make of me when I'm dead

With an ironclaw fist I wake up and

French kiss the morning

While some marching band keeps

its own beat in my head

While we're talking

About all of the things that I long to believe

About love and the truth and

what you mean to me

And the truth is baby you're all that I need

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses

For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails

I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is

And lay you down on bed of roses"

Nachdem Jon die erste Strophe und den Refrain gesungen hatte, übergab er das Mikro an Richie, welcher für ihn weiter sang.

"Well I'm so far away

That each step that I take is on my way home

A king's ransom in dimes I've given each night

Just to see through this payphone

Still I run out of time

Or it's hard to get through

Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you

I'll just close my eyes and whisper, baby

blind love is true

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses

For tonite I sleep on a bed of nails

I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is

And lay you down on bed of roses"

Während Richie sang, kam Jon auf die rechte Seite der Bühne ging geradewegs auf Jessy zu. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich. Jessy wusste nicht recht, was sie tun sollte und schaute zu Melly. Diese konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Viel Spaß, Kleine!" flüsterte sie ihr zu.

Jon führte Jessy zum Tanz und Jessy brauchte ihm einfach nur zu folgen. Sie wusste sowieso nicht so recht, ob sie träumte oder ob das alles vielleicht doch gerade passierte.

The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry

The barkeeper's wig's crooked

And she's giving me the eye

I might have said yeah

But I laughed so hard I think I died

When you close your eyes

Know I'll be thinking about you

While my mistress she calls me

To stand in her spotlight again

Tonite I won't be alone

But you know that don't

Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove

For it's you that I'd die to defend

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses

For tonite I sleep on a bed of nails

I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is

And lay you down on bed of roses"

Für den Rest des Liedes bekam Jessy nicht den geringsten Teil von dem mit, was vor und auf der Bühne um sie herum geschah. Am Ende von „Bed of Roses" drückte ihr Jon einen Kuss auf die Wange und brachte sie wieder zu ihrem Platz neben Melly, welche die ganze Zeit ungläubig gegrinst hatte, weil sie nicht glauben konnte, was sich gerade vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte. Ihre beste Freundin hatte gerade mit Jon Bon Jovi getanzt!

Nach diesem Lied wurde alle Fans von der Bühne geführt und wieder an ihren Platz begleitet. Jessy lächelte nur noch vor sich hin und konnte nicht glauben, was ihr gerade wiederfahren war.

In diesem Moment rief Jon auch schon „Gute Nacht London! Es war fantastisch, hier zu sein! Seid vorsichtig und kommt gut nach Hause!"

Als ein paar Minuten später das Licht aus ging, forderten die Zuschauer noch gnadenlos eine Zugabe. Nach fünf Minuten des Rufen, Schreien und Klatschens, kamen Richie, Tico, Dave, Hugh und Jon noch einmal auf die Bühne. Sie zeigten mal wieder, dass sie noch lange nicht zum alten Eisen gehörten, aber „Born to be my baby", „Shout", "Keep the Faith", "Someday I'll be Saturday night" und "Lay your hands on me" waren dann die entgültig letzten Songs für den Abend. "Es war fantastisch! Bye und bis zum nächsten Mal!" rief Jon dem Publikum zum Abschied zu.

Nachdem das Konzert nach sagenhaften 3 ½ Stunden zu Ende war, machten sich Jessy und Melissa auf den Weg zu ihrem Hotel, das zum Glück nicht weit entfernt war. Erst jetzt wurde den Mädchen bewusst, wie weh ihnen ihre Füße und Hände taten. Natürlich hatten sie bei jedem Song mitgesungen und die Konsequenz war jetzt, dass sie kaum noch reden konnten. Aber ihre Gesichter sagten alles. Sie waren glücklich, so einen großartigen Abend erlebt zu haben.

Nach einem stressigen Fußmarsch, den sie trotz der kurzen Strecke mit tausenden von Fans geteilt hatten, kamen sie in ihr Hotel und holten sich die Schlüssel für ihr Zimmer. Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, fielen sie in ihre Betten. „Ich glaub, ich geh in die Badewanne. Mir tut alles weh. Kannst du mich bitte wecken, falls ich darin einschlafe?" fragte Melly im Flüsterton. „Klar, wenn ich dann selbst noch nicht im Land der Träume bin, werd ich mal klopfen." antwortete Jessy mit leiser Stimme. Lauter konnte sie einfach nicht reden.

Melly ging ins Bad und ließ sich heißes Wasser ein. Während Jessy es im Bad rauschen hörte, ließ sie den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren und wurde sich dessen erst jetzt richtig bewusst, was sie wirklich erlebt hatte. Sie hatte tatsächlich zu „Bed of Roses" mit Jon getanzt. Plötzlich hörte Melly„Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Woohoo! Jippie!" im Bad ein paar Jubelschreie und stolperte ins Zimmer. „Was ist denn jetzt mit dir los? Hat der Tanz dir eventuell doch mehr geschadet, als uns vorhin sowieso schon bewusst geworden ist" fragte sie nur grinsend. „Nein, mir ist es nur gerade wirklich klar geworden, dass ich mit Jon getanzt hab!" erklärte ihr Jessy. „Naja, wenn's weiter nichts ist, kann ich ja wieder ins Bad gehen." grinste Melly nochmals.

Nachdem sie beide gebadet hatten, fielen sie wie Steine in ihre Betten und schliefen sofort ein.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Tag nach dem Konzert

_Der Tag nach dem Konzert_

Der nächste Tag war Montag und Jessy wachte als erste auf. Sie wollte und konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Zu nah war noch das Erlebnis vom Vorabend. Sie lächelte, als ihr wieder alles in den Sinn kam.

Ein paar Minuten später wachte auch Melly auf. Sie sah furchtbar aus. „Oh Mann, ich glaub ich bleib heute im Bett!" krächzte sie mit einer kaum noch vorhandenen Stimme. „Kannst du mir eventuell vom Frühstück einen Tee und was zu essen mitbringen?" flehte sie ihre beste Freundin an. „Klar doch, ruh dich aus. Ich geh derweil runter was essen und bringe dir dann was mit. Bis dann!" Jessy legte zu Mellys Entspannung noch die vor wenigen Tagen erstandene Richie Sambora-CD ein und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Speisesaal.

Im Speisesaal angekommen, ging sie auf die Theke zu und nahm sich etwas zu essen. Zusätzlich belegte sie noch ein paar Brötchenhälften für Melly zum essen. Dann setzte sie sich an einen Tisch am Fenster und genehmigte sich ihr Frühstück. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie von einem Mann im hinteren Bereich des Raumes beobachtet wurde.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, leider können wir nicht verantworten, dass Sie Speisen und Getränke mit aus dem Speiseraum nehmen!" hielt einer der Kellner Jessy an, als sie wieder auf ihr Zimmer gehen wollte. „Aber das ist für meine Freundin, die mit Halsschmerzen oben in ihrem Zimmer im Bett liegt. Sie hat dafür schließlich bezahlt!" versuchte Jessy, an dem Kellner vorbei zu kommen. „Es tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht. Da muss ihre Freundin den Zimmerservice anrufen!" lies der Kellner sie nicht vorbei. „Moment mal, das können Sie nicht machen. Diese junge Dame, die oben in ihrem Zimmer liegt, hat ein Recht darauf!" mischte sich plötzlich ein Mann von der Seite ein. Der Kellner hatte offensichtlich erkannt, wer hinter Jessy stand. Diese hatte nicht gemerkt, dass jemand hinter ihr stand, bevor die Person sich in das Gespräch eingebracht hatte. „Selbstverständlich, Mr. Bongiovi! Kein Problem!" Als Jessy diesen Namen hörte, drehte sie sich erst einmal um und blieb sprachlos und mit offenem Mund stehen. „Ich denke, Ihre Freundin wartet oben auf ihr Frühstück. Sie sollten lieber gehen, bevor es sich der Kellner anders überlegt!" grinste Jon Jessy an. „Okay! Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe!" Jessy war schon auf dem Weg zu Treppe, als ihr jemand hinterher lief. „Moment mal! Bist du nicht diejenige, mit der ich gestern auf der Bühne getanzt habe?" wurde Jon auf einmal ganz neugierig. „Ja, die bin ich. Tut mir leid, dass Sie durch mich aufgehalten wurden. Ich werde jetz das Essen in mein Zimmer bringen!" brachte Jessy grade so heraus und wunderte sich, wie viele Worte sie tatsächlich gerade gesagt hatte. In Anbetracht ihrer Nervosität war das schon ein Wunder. Unterhielt sie sich gerade wirklich mit Jon Bon Jovi? Anscheinend schon! „Ich glaube, wir sollten das zusammen tun. Vielleicht geht es Ihrer Freundin ja schon besser!" lies sich Jon nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. „Okay, kein Problem!" Jessy lief die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer vorn weg und Jon folgte ihr mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Innerlich wusste er, dass seine Intuition Recht behalten hatte.

Vor dem Zimmer angekommen, öffnete Jessy langsam die Tür um zu schauen, ob Melly schliefe. Sie hörte, dass der Fernseher lief und trat ein. „Hey Melly, ich hab dir etwas zu Essen und Besuch mitgebracht!" Jessy reichte Melly den Teller mit den Brötchen hin und lies Jon eintreten. Zum Glück hatte Melly den Teller gerade abgestellt. Sonst hätte sie ihn mit Sicherheit fallen gelassen. „Oh mein Gott. Das ist jetzt nicht wahr?" fragte Melly fassungslos. Sie blickte von Jessy zu Jon und wieder zurück zu Jessy. Jon musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Wie oft hatte er das schon erlebt, als ihm Fans auf der Straße begegnet sind und es einfach nicht glauben konnten. „Nachdem ich erfahren hab, dass es dir wegen unserem Konzert gestern Abend so schlecht geht, hab ich mir gedacht, dass dies das mindeste wäre, was ich tun könnte. Ich hoffe, dir geht es bald wieder besser!" war Jons Antwort auf den kleinen Ausraster von Melly.

„Okay, ich muss leider wieder gehen. War nett, euch wieder getroffen zu haben." Verabschiedete sich Jon von den beiden nach einer knappen Stunde. Sie hatten über alles mögliche geredet. Über das Konzert, wie lange Jessy und Melly schon Fans von Bon Jovi waren und vieles andere. Jon hatte auch Jessy auf das Foto angesprochen, welches von ihr und ihrer Mutter auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stand. Er hatte erfahren, dass sie ihren Vater nie kennen gelernt hatte. Dies war ein weiterer Grund, warum Jon sofort mit Richie sprechen musste.

„Ich glaub es nicht! Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!" stotterte Melly noch vor sich hin. Der Tee hatte ihrem Hals wirklich gut getan. Und die Unterhaltung mit Jon hatte den Rest erledigt. „Ja, das war wirklich toll. Hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich doch so um seine Fans kümmert. Er hat mir vorhin auch geholfen, als der Kellner nicht zulassen wollte, dass ich dir was zu essen mit ins Zimmer bringe. Er hat mich auch gefragt, ob ich die jenige sei, die gestern mit ihm auf der Bühne getanzt hatte. Ich konnte gar nicht fassen, dass er sich daran noch erinnern konnte." wunderte sich Jessy auch noch eine Weile.

In der Zwischenzeit erreichte Jon sein Zimmer. Es lag nur eine Etage tiefer als das der Mädchen. Jon ging aber nicht in sein Zimmer, sondern zu dem von Richie. Er klopfte. Es kam keine Reaktion von Richie. Jon klopfte noch einmal. Wieder nichts. Ein paar Sekunden später kam Dave aus seinem Zimmer heraus und wunderte sich. „Was ist, Jon? Richie ist doch mit Heather unterwegs! Das hatten sie uns doch heute morgen gesagt. Sag mal, wo warst du eigentlich? Wir haben uns alle schon gewundert, wo du bleibst." „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber vielleicht kannst du mir helfen." Jon wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. „Okay, lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen, da sind wir ungestört. April ist gerade einkaufen gegangen." sprachs und nahm Jon mit.

Eine ganze Weile später trennten sich Jon und Dave wieder. Inzwischen war sich Jon sicher, dass er richtig lag. Sie hatten sich etwas überlegt, wie sie die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen konnten.


	6. Chapter 6

Der letzte Abend

_Der letzte Abend?_

Jessy und Melly waren schon wieder unterwegs. Es war ihr vorletzter Tag, denn am Dienstagnachmittag würde ihr Zug heimwärts gehen. Es sollte jedoch ein ruhiger Tag für die beiden werden, da Melly noch nicht ganz fit war und noch ein gewisses Kratzen im Hals verspürte. „Los komm, wir schauen uns noch den Rest der Oxford Street an." schlug Jessy vor. „Okay, aber nicht so lange. Bin irgendwie noch total gerädert von gestern Abend. Wir haben immerhin ziemlich lange Party gemacht." „Okay, okay. Schon gut. Wir lassen uns Zeit. Haben ja schließlich noch den ganzen Nachmittag. Hey, sieh mal, da ist wieder ein Musikladen. Komm, lass uns da nochmal stöbern gehen."

Ein paar Stunden später waren die beiden wieder rechtzeitig ihrem Hotel zum Abendessen zurück. Sie brachten nur schnell ihre erbeuteten Schätze in ihr Zimmer und machten sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Dort stellten sie sich in die Schlage der Wartenden an. Sie waren offensichtlich nicht die einzigen, die etwas essen wollten. Sie merkten auch nicht, wie sich Jon und Richie in der Reihe hinter sie anstellten. Beide flüsterten. Jon hatte Richie von seinem Vermutungen erzählt und Richie wusste nicht recht, ob er Jon zustimmen sollte.

Jessy und Melly nahmen sich etwas zu essen und setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke, um den nächsten Tag, den der Abreise, zu besprechen. „Schade, dass wir morgen schon wieder fahren müssen. War echt super hier." bedauerte Melly ihre Abfahrt. „Ja, das stimmt. Wir werden morgen auch nicht mehr viel machen können, da wir packen müssen." stimmte Jessy ihr zu.

„Entschuldigung, ist hier an dem Tisch noch etwas frei? Alle anderen Tische sind besetzt!" fragte Jessy jemand. Ehe sie sich versahen, saßen Jon und Richie an ihrem Tisch und aßen. Melly konnte nur noch ungläubig schauen und brachte kein Wort heraus. „Wie geht es dir? Hat der Tee heute morgen geholfen?" wollte Jon von Melly wissen. „Ja, klar der hat super geholfen. Danke noch mal!" brachte sie mit Müh und Not an Worten raus.

Eine ganze Stunde nahmen sich die vier für das Abendessen Zeit. Richie und Jon unterhielten sich zum großen Teil jedoch nur mit Jessy, da Melly immer noch total baff war und keinen richtigen Ton raus bekam. Sie sprachen über alles mögliche. Wie ihnen das Konzert gefallen hatte, wollte Richie natürlich auch wissen. Selbstverständlich wusste er auch längst, dass Jon am Vorabend mit Jessy auf der Bühne getanzt hatte.

Jedoch mussten Jon und Richie nochmals zu einem Termin und deshalb bedauerten sie es, dass sie die jungen Frauen am Tisch allein lassen mussten.

Als sie bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür waren, nickte Richie Jon unmerklich zu. Richie war nun derselben Meinung wie Jon.


	7. Chapter 7

Noch ein kleines Konzert

_Noch ein kleines Konzert_

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen Richie und Jon jedoch plötzlich zurück und fragte die beiden, was sie denn heute Abend noch vorhätten. „Wir geben heute Abend in einem Club am Picadilly Circus ein kleines Konzert für Freunde. Zum Dank für die Unterstützung bei unserer Tour durch Europa. Wir wollten fragen, ob ihr vielleicht Lust hättet, mitzukommen." Richie stand neben Jon und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Eigentlich ganz gern, aber wir müssen leider morgen wieder zurück fahren und wir haben noch nicht gepackt." bedauerte Jessy ihre Absage. Jon und Richie überlegten hin und her und kamen letztendlich auf die Idee, dass Jessy und Melly mit einem anderen Zug fahren würden, den sie bezahlen wollten. Melly wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und Jessy stand einfach nur mit offenem Mund da. Sie dachte immer nur „Warum? Warum passiert das alles gerade uns?"

Eine Stunde später waren sie mit Jon, Richie und Dave auf dem Weg zu besagtem Club.

Jessy und Melly nahmen auf den ihnen zugeteilten Plätzen neben der Bühne Platz.

Das Konzert ging ca. 2 Stunden und war ein voller Erfolg für die Band und ihr Team.

Zwischen 2 Songs schnappte sich Richie das Mikrofon und sah in Jessys Richtung. „Wir haben heute zwei junge Damen hier, die gestern bei unserem Konzert waren. Sie sind in einem gewissen Sinne in Vertretung für all unsere Fans hier, die uns diese Tour erfolgreich über die Bühne bringen haben lassen. Sie waren begeistert vom gestrigen Konzert. Nun ja, das ist allerdings nicht nur unser Verdienst. Wir möchten uns mit diesem kleinen Auftritt heute bei euch, unserem ganzen Team bedanken. Ihr habt das hier alles möglich gemacht. Das Licht, die Wahnsinnsbühne, unsere Musik, die so beim Publikum angekommen ist, wie sie sollte. Danke euch allen dafür. Das Lied ist für euch!" und wie auf Kommando begannen sie „Keep the Faith" zu spielen.

Während des Konzertes sahen sich Richie, Dave und Jon immer wieder an, als ob sie sich mehrfach untereinander vergewissern wollten.

Nach dem Konzert gingen die Jungs ins Publikum zu ihren Frauen. Heather und die anderen waren sichtlich stolz auf ihre Männer. Melly und Jessy saßen nur ein paar Meter von dem Tisch entfernt. „Kommt, wenn ihr schon hier seit, können wir euch auch die anderen vorstellen. Also, ich denke, Dave, Tico und Huey brauchen wir euch nicht vorzustellen. Aber dass sind Heather, Richie's Frau, meine Frau Doro. Daneben haben wir Nancy, Hueys bessere Hälfte. Alejandra ist mit Tico verheiratet und April ist die Mutter von Daves Kids. So, und das sind nun Melissa und Jessy." beendete Jon seinen kleinen Vortrag. Von allen Seiten bekamen sie ein freundliches Hallo zu hören. Während Jon sprach, hatte Tico Richie zur Seite genommen und redete auf ihn ein.

„Wie habt ihr sie gefunden? Warum habt ihr sie mit hergebracht?" Tico war schon nervös, seit er Jessy und Melly in den Club hatte eintreten sehen. „Sie sind im selben Hotel wie wir. Jon hat sie gleich am ersten Tag erkannt, nachdem du uns ein Foto gezeigt hattest. Du bist ganz sicher, dass du ihr nichts sagen willst? Das ist die Chance, auf die du seit Jahren gewartet hast!" „Schon, aber das kommt so plötzlich!" Tico wurde zusehends nervöser und wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. „Komm schon, du kannst doch wenigstens mit ihr reden!" ermunterte Richie Tico dazu auf.

Jon hatte Richie und Tico von der Seite beobachtet und war nun auf dem Weg zu ihnen. „Hey, sag bloß, ich hab Recht gehabt?" grinste Jon zu Tico. „Ja, du hast richtig gelegen. Ich bin dir auch sehr dankbar dafür." „Na dann, worauf wartest du noch? Geh zu ihr und sag es ihr! Das ist deine Chance!" Jon ließ Tico keine Möglichkeit für den Protest. Er zog Tico am Arm und schob ihn in Jessys Richtung. Dave und Hugh hatten inzwischen die anderen bezüglich Jessys Anwesenheit aufgeklärt und alle warteten gespannt, was nun passieren würde. Jon hatte schon beim ersten Treffen erfahren, dass Sam nicht Jessys Vater war, sondern nur der Lebensgefährte ihrer Mutter. Allerdings wollte Jessy wahnsinnig gern wissen, wer ihr richtiger Vater war. Von ihrer Mutter hatte sie leider nie Informationen bekommen. Also hatte sie sich selbst auf die Suche gemacht, wobei sie aber nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen war.


	8. Chapter 8

Wie sagt man die Wahrheit

_Wie sagt man die Wahrheit?_

Jon stellte sich vor Jessy und sprach sie an. „Auch wenn das jetzt ziemlich verrückt kling: Ich glaube, hier ist jemand, der dir etwas sehr wichtiges mitteilen will!" er schaute zu Tico und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das hier bereden solltet!" meinte Richie. Tico nickte zustimmend und bat Jessy, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Jessy war erst etwas verwirrt und nicht sicher, ob sie mit gehen sollte. Schließlich konnte ihr hier sonst etwas erzählt werden. Jedoch sagte ihr ihre Intuition, dass sie mit gehen sollte.

Als Tico nach draußen trat, wusste er, dass er das richtige tat. „Okay, ich weiß, du wirst das jetzt erst einmal für eine unglaubliche Geschichte halten, aber was ich dir jetzt erzähle, ist mein vollster Ernst." begann Tico zu sprechen. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich will nicht so lange drum herum reden. Ich kenn deine Mutter!" Jessy und Tico waren ein paar Meter gelaufen, doch plötzlich blieb Jessy stehen. „Meine Mutter? Du kennst sie? Woher?" Jessy hatte in diesem Moment nur noch den Gedanken ‚Das kann nicht sein!' im Kopf. „Ja, es stimmt. Wir waren sogar eine ganze Weile zusammen. Ungefähr vier Jahre. Sie lebte damals in New Jersey." begann Tico. „Wann war das?" wollte Jessy nur zu gern wissen. „Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?" Sie wurde immer unruhiger, sie wollte wissen, was hier los war. „Das war glaub ich um 1982. Ich hatte mich damals für die Band entschieden, als Jon mich fragte, ob ich mit spielen wollte. Musik war damals mein Leben und sie ist es auch heute noch. Bisher hab ich diese Entscheidung für die Musik kaum bereut." „Erzähl bitte weiter!" forderte Jessy Tico auf, mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken und auf den Punkt zu kommen. „Als ich damals in die Band einstieg, war deine Mutter bereits schwanger. Mit dir! Jedoch sagte sie mir nichts, um mich nicht in meiner Entscheidung zu beeinflussen. Der Punkt ist, ich bin dein Vater!" Tico sah Jessy an und wollte sehen, wie sie reagieren würde. Aber er konnte keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Er fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort. „Vor zwei Jahren kam ein Brief von deiner Großmutter, in dem sie mir berichtete, was damals passiert war. Aufgrund der Schwangerschaft und unserer Trennung entschied sich deine Mutter, nach Birmingham in England zu ziehen, wo ihr ja auch heute noch lebt. Ich konnte euch jedoch nicht finden. Ich hab es immer wieder versucht und ich konnte selbst nach all den Jahren einfach nicht vergessen. Jedenfalls schrieb mir deine Großmutter, dass ich eine Tochter habe und sie legte ein Foto von dir in den Brief. Ich war zuerst etwas sauer, dass deine Mom mir damals nichts davon erzählt hatte, aber ich verstand ihre Situation von damals. Vor ein paar Monaten schrieb ich deiner Mutter einen Brief, in dem ich von unserer bevorstehenden Tour berichtete. Da war natürlich längst klar, dass wir ein Konzert in London spielen würden. Deine Mutter war froh, als du von selbst den Vorschlag gemacht hattest, nach London fahren zu wollen. Sie verriet uns auch, in welchem Hotel du wohnen und mit wem du nach London kommen würdest. Von daher war es ein leichtes, Jon, Richie und Dave im selben Hotel unter zu bringen. Sie erkannten dich, weil sie dein Foto gesehen hatten, denn ich trage es immer bei mir." Jessy sah ihn fassungslos an. „War das alles geplant? Der Tanz mit Jon? Das zufällige Treffen im Hotel und all die anderen Sachen? Das Konzert gestern Abend?" sie war doch etwas sprachlos. „Ja, vor allem, als wir wussten, dass du im Pit stehen würdest. Richie hat dich entdeckt, als du auf der Bühne neben ihm standest hast. Er hat Jon drauf aufmerksam gemacht und keiner konnte ihn daraufhin von seinem Vorhaben abhalten. Jon schnappte dich und wirbelte mit dir über die Bühne. Na ja, du hast es ja erlebt. In dem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass die Jungs dich wirklich gefunden hatten. Ich hatte nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie dich unter all den Menschen im Pit tatsächlich finden würden. Zugegeben, die Securities haben mitgeholfen. Jeder bekam ein Foto von dir in die Hand und es wurde im gewissen Sinne ein Suchkommando nach dir gestartet und den Rest kennst du ja." „Wow, das ist ziemlich interessant! Da sieht man, dass ihr wirklich gute Freunde seid, die für einander da sind. Das find ich echt klasse. Aber irgendwie geht das noch nicht in meinen Kopf rein, dass du mein Vater sein sollst. Ich meine, du spielst in meiner Lieblingsband und könntest mir jetzt irgendetwas erzählen, aber ich hab ne Idee." „Und die wäre?" „Hast du das Foto von mir dabei?" fiel Jessy ein. „Natürlich hab ich das dabei!" mit diesen Worten zog Tico das schon etwas abgenutzte Foto von Jessy hervor. Es war ein Foto, dass vor etwa zweieinhalb Jahren aufgenommen wurde. „Okay, ich werde dir glauben. Aber du musst verstehen, dass das im Moment etwas viel auf einmal ist. Ich brauch erst mal ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken!" „Das ist selbstverständlich und ich werde dir diese Zeit auch lassen." antwortete Tico.

Sie gingen langsam in den Club zurück. Dort wartete auch Melly schon ganz gespannt mit dem Rest der Gruppe. Als sie sahen, dass Tico und Jessy gemeinsam zurück kamen, wussten sie, dass alles geklärt war. Sie hatten auch Melly in der Zwischenzeit alles erzählt und diese hatte erst einmal ähnlich reagiert, wie Jessy.


	9. Chapter 9

Wie sagt man die Wahrheit

_Wie sagt man die Wahrheit?_

Jon stellte sich vor Jessy und sprach sie an. „Auch wenn das jetzt ziemlich verrückt kling: Ich glaube, hier ist jemand, der dir etwas sehr wichtiges mitteilen will!" er schaute zu Tico und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das hier bereden solltet!" meinte Richie. Tico nickte zustimmend und bat Jessy, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Jessy war erst etwas verwirrt und nicht sicher, ob sie mit gehen sollte. Schließlich konnte ihr hier sonst etwas erzählt werden. Jedoch sagte ihr ihre Intuition, dass sie mit gehen sollte.

Als Tico nach draußen trat, wusste er, dass er das richtige tat. „Okay, ich weiß, du wirst das jetzt erst einmal für eine unglaubliche Geschichte halten, aber was ich dir jetzt erzähle, ist mein vollster Ernst." begann Tico zu sprechen. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich will nicht so lange drum herum reden. Ich kenn deine Mutter!" Jessy und Tico waren ein paar Meter gelaufen, doch plötzlich blieb Jessy stehen. „Meine Mutter? Du kennst sie? Woher?" Jessy hatte in diesem Moment nur noch den Gedanken ‚Das kann nicht sein!' im Kopf. „Ja, es stimmt. Wir waren sogar eine ganze Weile zusammen. Ungefähr vier Jahre. Sie lebte damals in New Jersey." begann Tico. „Wann war das?" wollte Jessy nur zu gern wissen. „Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?" Sie wurde immer unruhiger, sie wollte wissen, was hier los war. „Das war glaub ich um 1982. Ich hatte mich damals für die Band entschieden, als Jon mich fragte, ob ich mit spielen wollte. Musik war damals mein Leben und sie ist es auch heute noch. Bisher hab ich diese Entscheidung für die Musik kaum bereut." „Erzähl bitte weiter!" forderte Jessy Tico auf, mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken und auf den Punkt zu kommen. „Als ich damals in die Band einstieg, war deine Mutter bereits schwanger. Mit dir! Jedoch sagte sie mir nichts, um mich nicht in meiner Entscheidung zu beeinflussen. Der Punkt ist, ich bin dein Vater!" Tico sah Jessy an und wollte sehen, wie sie reagieren würde. Aber er konnte keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Er fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort. „Vor zwei Jahren kam ein Brief von deiner Großmutter, in dem sie mir berichtete, was damals passiert war. Aufgrund der Schwangerschaft und unserer Trennung entschied sich deine Mutter, nach Birmingham in England zu ziehen, wo ihr ja auch heute noch lebt. Ich konnte euch jedoch nicht finden. Ich hab es immer wieder versucht und ich konnte selbst nach all den Jahren einfach nicht vergessen. Jedenfalls schrieb mir deine Großmutter, dass ich eine Tochter habe und sie legte ein Foto von dir in den Brief. Ich war zuerst etwas sauer, dass deine Mom mir damals nichts davon erzählt hatte, aber ich verstand ihre Situation von damals. Vor ein paar Monaten schrieb ich deiner Mutter einen Brief, in dem ich von unserer bevorstehenden Tour berichtete. Da war natürlich längst klar, dass wir ein Konzert in London spielen würden. Deine Mutter war froh, als du von selbst den Vorschlag gemacht hattest, nach London fahren zu wollen. Sie verriet uns auch, in welchem Hotel du wohnen und mit wem du nach London kommen würdest. Von daher war es ein leichtes, Jon, Richie und Dave im selben Hotel unter zu bringen. Sie erkannten dich, weil sie dein Foto gesehen hatten, denn ich trage es immer bei mir." Jessy sah ihn fassungslos an. „War das alles geplant? Der Tanz mit Jon? Das zufällige Treffen im Hotel und all die anderen Sachen? Das Konzert gestern Abend?" sie war doch etwas sprachlos. „Ja, vor allem, als wir wussten, dass du im Pit stehen würdest. Richie hat dich entdeckt, als du auf der Bühne neben ihm standest hast. Er hat Jon drauf aufmerksam gemacht und keiner konnte ihn daraufhin von seinem Vorhaben abhalten. Jon schnappte dich und wirbelte mit dir über die Bühne. Na ja, du hast es ja erlebt. In dem Moment wurde mir bewusst, dass die Jungs dich wirklich gefunden hatten. Ich hatte nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie dich unter all den Menschen im Pit tatsächlich finden würden. Zugegeben, die Securities haben mitgeholfen. Jeder bekam ein Foto von dir in die Hand und es wurde im gewissen Sinne ein Suchkommando nach dir gestartet und den Rest kennst du ja." „Wow, das ist ziemlich interessant! Da sieht man, dass ihr wirklich gute Freunde seid, die für einander da sind. Das find ich echt klasse. Aber irgendwie geht das noch nicht in meinen Kopf rein, dass du mein Vater sein sollst. Ich meine, du spielst in meiner Lieblingsband und könntest mir jetzt irgendetwas erzählen, aber ich hab ne Idee." „Und die wäre?" „Hast du das Foto von mir dabei?" fiel Jessy ein. „Natürlich hab ich das dabei!" mit diesen Worten zog Tico das schon etwas abgenutzte Foto von Jessy hervor. Es war ein Foto, dass vor etwa zweieinhalb Jahren aufgenommen wurde. „Okay, ich werde dir glauben. Aber du musst verstehen, dass das im Moment etwas viel auf einmal ist. Ich brauch erst mal ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken!" „Das ist selbstverständlich und ich werde dir diese Zeit auch lassen." antwortete Tico.

Sie gingen langsam in den Club zurück. Dort wartete auch Melly schon ganz gespannt mit dem Rest der Gruppe. Als sie sahen, dass Tico und Jessy gemeinsam zurück kamen, wussten sie, dass alles geklärt war. Sie hatten auch Melly in der Zwischenzeit alles erzählt und diese hatte erst einmal ähnlich reagiert, wie Jessy.


	10. Chapter 10

Unterwegs

_Unterwegs_

Die nächste Woche war wie im Traum. Jessy und Melissa fuhr mit ihnen nach Wolverhampton und Sussex, sie lernte die Familien der anderen Bandmitglieder kennen.

Jessy entdeckte Seiten an ihrem Vater, von denen sie sich nie hatte vorstellen können, dass es sie gibt. Sie entwickelte auch Verständnis für die damalige Entscheidung Ticos, der Band beizutreten. Wer konnte bei solchen Freunden wie Richie, Jon, Dave und Hugh nein sagen.

Die meisten Tage verbrachten die Mädchen damit, mit der Band durch das Land zu fahren und öfters taten sie dies auch auf dem Motorrad, wobei sich bei Melly der Wunsch einstellte, selbst ein solches fahren zu können. Jessy wusste um die Entscheidungsfreudigkeit ihrer Freundin. So schnell wie die Wünsche und Hobbies kamen, gingen sie auch wieder und deshalb machte sie sich um Melly nicht wirkliche Sorgen.

Leider waren die Tage jedoch viel zu schnell vorbei und Jessy und Melly musste doch irgendwann nach Hause.


	11. Chapter 11

Rückkehr in ein altes Leben

_Rückkehr in ein altes Leben_

Als sie nach einer Woche wieder nach Hause kam, empfing ihre Mutter sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „Mom, was ist passiert?" fragte sie entsetzt.

„Sam hatte in der Zeit, wo du in London warst, einen Unfall!" „Was, das kann nicht sein! Wie geht es ihm? Ist er okay?" sprudelte es nur so aus Jessy raus. „Das konnte mir bisher keiner sagen.!" antwortete ihre Mutter traurig. „Mann, wie konnte das nur passieren? Und wann?" Jessy wurde immer nervöser und ängstlicher. Sie hatte Sam immer gemocht. Er war nicht nur eine Art Ersatzvater gewesen, nein er war auch ein Freund für sie. „Können wir zu ihm fahren?" „Ich war bereits im Krankenhaus. Sie sagten, dass es vor morgen keine Entscheidung geben wird. Wir müssen also abwarten." Jessys Mom war sehr niedergeschlagen. Selten hatte Jessy ihre Mutter so gesehen. „Ich glaube, ich koch uns erst mal einen Tee. Der wird dich etwas beruhigen." versuchte Jessy ihre Mutter ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich werde wohl dann gleich ins Bett gehen, damit ich morgen wieder einigermaßen munter bin, wenn ich wieder ins Krankenhaus fahre. Du musst ja erst übermorgen wieder auf Arbeit. Also kannst du mitkommen." „Klar komme ich mit. Das ist doch gar keine Frage."

Jessy und ihre Mom fuhren gleich am nächsten Tag ins Krankenhaus, um Sam zu besuchen. Als sie in sein Zimmer kamen, trafen sie einen Arzt an. „Sind sie die Familie dieses Patienten?" wollte der Arzt wissen. „Ja, das ist mein Lebensgefährte. Wie geht es ihm? Sagen Sie mir bitte die Wahrheit, Herr Doktor!" drängte Jessys Mom den Arzt. „Also, es steht sehr schlecht um ihren Lebensgefährten. Er liegt im Koma und wir wissen nicht, ob er durchkommen wird. Die inneren Verletzungen sind zu schlimm, als dass wir etwas anderes tun könnten als abwarten."

Die nächsten Tage tat sich nicht wirklich viel und Jessy fuhr mit ihrer Mom wieder ins Krankenhaus, wie jeden Tag zuvor auch schon. Dieses Mal war es aber etwas anderes. Der Arzt hatte sie mitten in der Nacht zu Hause angerufen und meinte, es handelte sich um einen Notfall.

Im Krankenhaus kam er ihnen sofort entgegen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie mitten in der Nacht anrufen musste. Es steht sehr ernst um Ihren Lebensgefährten." „Kann ich zu ihm?" wollte Jessys Mom wissen. „Ja, aber nur für ein paar Minuten!" Sie ging in das Zimmer, in dem ihr Freund lag und holte sich einen Stuhl, um sich ans Bett zu setzen.

Gegen 5 Uhr morgens spürte Kathy (Jessys Mom) eine leichte Bewegung an der Hand ihres Lebensgefährtens. Sie wachte sofort auf. „Sam, wie geht es dir?" wollte sie wissen. Sam sah sie an und Kathy spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie rief den diensthabenden Doktor. Er kam auch sofort. „Gehen Sie bitte zur Seite! Wir müssen herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist!" bat der Doktor sie. Jessy und Kathy wurden in den Warteraum gebracht. Kathy wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie lief hin und her und wieder zurück. Jessy war derweil zu beschäftigt damit, einen Kaffeeautomaten zu suchen und auch zu finden.

Zwei Stunden später kam der Arzt zu ihnen. „Es tut mir leid, Ihr Lebensgefährte hat den Noteingriff, den wir aufgrund der schweren Verletzungen vornehmen mussten, nicht überlebt!" Kathy und Jessy hörten nur die Worte „NICHT ÜBERLEBT" und konnten im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht reagieren. Was sollte nun werden? Das Haus war noch nicht abbezahlt und Jessys Job brachte auch nicht besonders viel Geld ein. Das Geld, was Kathy und Jessy verdienten, würde gerade so für den Lebensunterhalt der beiden Frauen reichen. Kathy war gelähmt vor Trauer. Wie sollte es weitergehen?

Die nächsten Tage waren eine Qual. Kathy fühlte sich so verzweifelt, dass sie einfach nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Es gab auf einmal so viele Sachen, über die sie sich einen Kopf machte. Sie dachte sogar daran, ihr Leben freiwillig zu beenden. Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie das einfach nicht tun konnte. Sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, Jessy mit all diesen Problemen und diesem Schmerz allein zu lassen und entschied sich, gegen all die Probleme zu kämpfen und diese Schritt für Schritt aus der Welt zu schaffen.

Sie stürzte sich voller Eifer in die Vorbereitungen der Beerdigung und verdrängte ihren Schmerz für diese paar Tage.

Ein paar Tage später fand die Beerdigung Sams statt. Natürlich waren auch Jon und die anderen gekommen. Tico stand bei Kathy und Jessy und versuchte, ihnen über den Schmerz hinweg zu helfen und stand ihnen bei, so gut er konnte, sowohl in finanzieller als auch in familiärer Sicht.

Nach der Beerdigung mussten die Jungs allerdings wieder zurück nach New Jersey und Tico entschied sich, noch ein wenig bei Jessy und Kathy zu bleiben. Er wollte, dass es ihnen gut ging und wollte sie einfach wissen lassen, dass er für sie da war.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilog

_Epilog_

Ein Jahr später:

Jessy und Kathy hatten ungefähr ein Jahr nach der Sams Beerdigung entschieden, dass sie einen neuen Anfang wagen wollten. So kam ihnen Ticos Vorschlag gerade recht, eine Weile bei ihm zu wohnen. Tico hatte sich gerade von seiner Frau scheiden lassen und wollte genauso wenig allein sein, wie es Jessy und Kathy damals nach der Beerdigung sein wollten. Also schlossen sie mit ihrem Leben in England ab und zogen zur Freude Ticos in sein Haus in New Jersey mit ein. Natürlich brauchte jeder seine Zeit um die alten Wunden heilen zu lassen, aber schon bald kam ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit und der Zusammengehörigkeit auf.

„Jessy, kannst du mir mal bitte helfen?" rief Kathy durch das Haus. „Ja, Mom, ich komme sofort!" schalte es zurück. Kathy stand in der Küche des Einfamilienhauses und bereitete eine Party vor. Alle wollten kommen. Jon, Richie, David und Hugh mit ihren Familien. Sie wollten sich einen schönen Abend machen.

„Okay, was soll ich tun?" frage Jessy. „Bring das mal bitte ins Wohnzimmer! Und dann kannst du noch die Getränke aus dem Keller holen!" „Okay, geht klar, wird gemacht!"

Zwei Stunden später waren alle satt und in Gespräche vertieft. „Hört mal bitte alle her!" Tico erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Kathy und ich, wir haben uns entschieden, endlich eine Familie zu werden!" Alle sahen ganz gespannt auf das vor ihn stehende Paar. Kathy nutzte Ticos Pause um fortzufahren. „Wir werden heiraten!" Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz beendet, konnten sie sich vor Umarmungen und Glückwünschen nicht mehr retten. Auch Jessy sah die beiden zum ersten Mal wirklich als ihre Eltern. Sie hatte nun endlich die Familie, die sie sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte.

ENDE


End file.
